In a typical prior art wire winding apparatus, the carrier table for receiving the wound wire turns shed from the winding drum is designed to be rotated at the same and synchronized speed with the winding drum causing the wire turns wound around and shed from the winding drum onto the table to have substantially the same diameter. The shed wire turns of substantially the same diameter move successively down along the carrier guide onto the carrier table. With the carrier table being rotated at a constant speed and the shed wire turn having substantially the same diameter, the wire turns tend to fall and accumulate approximately at the same radial position on the carrier table. In other words, they are not uniformly distributed in radial direction on the carrier table. The wire turns thus accumulated from a loose coil having a bed configuration similar to an obliquely cut segment of a cylindrical body.
In order to avoid the above problem, it has been proposed to employ a planetary carrier table which revolves about a fixed center while rotating about its own axis. As the carrier table undergoes the planetary motion, the wire turns are peritrocoidly taken up by the carrier with the center of the successive turns moving around the revolving axis. However, in order to have such planetary carrier table, a special driving mechanism is needed which adds the installation cost and occupies a large space.